


Beautiful Life

by j_gabrielle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucked Out Fitz, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Fitz is a mess is by design. Mack leans away to survey his masterpiece, only to be followed by Fitz, arching up against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Life

FItz chuckles, lips pressed against the side of Mack's neck, body heavy on top of him. The soft pants of his breath cool on his sweat slicked skin. Silver moonlight and the light of the street lights bask elongate and illuminate the shadows around them. 

Mack moves his hands to curl under the swell of Fitz's ass, accidentally brushing up against where they're still joined together. He feels the shivers coursing through Fitz reverberate through their shared territories, singing deep into his bones too. He tilts his head, meeting Fitz halfway for a kiss. It is nowhere near being like a fairytale; there is no time to be sweet or gentle. It is the clacking of teeth, the sliding of tongues against each other, the desperation that taints their every action.

He strokes his hands upwards. Fitz moans into their kiss. The sharp tang of ozone in the air, the low hum of jasmine cigarettes from the Greek lady the room below permeate the air. Dawn is but hours away. 

Mack steadies Fitz as he sits up, finally tired of the perspiration drenched sheets under him. Fitz gasps into his mouth, hands reaching out to grip at Mack's shoulders. Unconcerned, he rearranges their bodies; keeping Fitz straddling him as he swings his legs over the side of the bed, careful to not dislodge himself from where he is still sheathed in Fitz. He places a hand on the corner of Fitz's jaw, angling his face to his.

That Fitz is a mess is by design. Mack leans away to survey his masterpiece, only to be followed by Fitz, arching up against him. He laughs, obligingly leaning down to melt into the slighter man. He tangles his fingers into damp curls, swallowing down the taste of himself on Fitz's tongue intermingling with coffee and mint. Mack rocks their bodies, a sway to a tuneless rhythm that causes the cock pressed against his lower abdomen to stir in interest.

Mack smiles into the press of their mouths, nipping gently on kiss swollen bottom lip. In that moment, Fitz begins to bounce intermittently in his lap, pained whines being whispered into the air of the room. Mack sighs, settling his hands on the sides of Fitz's face, tucking him tight against him as he sharply thrusts up into the wet warmth wrapped around him. 

Fitz gurgles a mix of noises against his collarbone, helpless as he rides Mack. With every push downwards, he makes soft punched out huffs, sobbing as he moves on automatic. The sounds coming from him intertwines with the slaps of flesh and flesh. Mack files it into his memories, barely holding on as he groans, biting onto unmarked skin on the pale slope of Fitz's nape. 

Something wet trickles down his front and it take him a moment to realise that it is drool. It should disgust him, but the notion that he holds the power to reduce another being into a wanton mess incapable of anything beyond their basest instincts is a heady feeling. He picks up his thrusting, moving his hips. Fitz lolls his head, holding on by sheer willpower alone. The motion exposes the line of his neck and the necklace of brilliant bruises and bites that adorn him. 

Fitz seizes suddenly, tightening around his cock. He comes, adding on to the mess already on Mack's stomach and chest. His spit slicked lips fall open, gasping, grabbing for air. Fitz digs his nails into the flesh of Mack's arm, shaking as he is taken apart. 

Mack holds him through it, unceasing with the movement of his hips. He flips them over; grabbing Fitz by the ankles while he is sprawled out half-unconscious on the covers, bracing himself on the edge of the mattress as he thrusts once, twice, thrice. Coming in long spurts into him. He chokes on his own saliva, crying out, pressing down kisses onto the bites he left on Fitz's ankle earlier that night.

The rush and waves of euphoria ebbs and flows, slowly turning into exhaustion coupled with the bare traces of pleasure. Mack pulls himself out, stumbling as he moves into the bathroom. He avoids the mirror and turning on the lights, mustering the tattered edges of his focus to wet a handtowel, wiping himself down. Rinsing and wringing it, he goes back to Fitz, finding him unmoved.

Upon closer inspection, he sees thin rivers of his come leaking out from his anus and onto the bedspread. Something in him crows in dark victory, stirring the sated demonic embers of desire in his gut anew. Dropping the towel in his hand, he goes on his knees, pushing the backs of Fitz's thighs to rest on his shoulders. A quick glance to him reveals that Fitz is finally out for the count. Lifting his hips, Mack brushes kisses onto the reddened globes of his ass. Using his thumbs to pry them open further, he licks his lips, sticking his tongue out for a taste.

 


End file.
